inFAMOUS 3: Mass Effect
by SethAmazonis
Summary: The Beast is defeated, along with Cole MacGrath, but when a freak of nature, to be specific a lightning bolt strikes his broken body, Cole is launched into the universe of Commander Shepard. Joining with a rag tag group of specialists, Cole must fight to survive in a new age with no friends or support, added with the reapers! Rated T for later adult situations, swearing, etc.
1. Prologue: Land of the Living

inFAMOUS/Mass Effect Crossover

**(A/N) First of all I apologize for any and every lapse in continuity in the story, as such I will go ahead and say I have never played Mass Effect but have watched and an infamous/ME crossover sounded cool to me, this plot will be a huge spin off from ME2 and as such I won't respond to flames because they had watching the Mass Effect story line go down the drain, don't like, don't read. I intend to stick with this fanfic however so expect frequent if only small updates thanks and enjoy. **

**Prologue: Land of the Living**

Peace, such a powerful, yet, abstract ideal. Cole MacGrath, the Electric Man, the Demon of Empire City, the Patron Saint of New Marais. All names to describe himself, the one who sacrificed everything for the sake of billions of lives, yet Peace would not come to him, he who deserved it more than anyone else ever to live then or ever after.

Perhaps that's why I was seeing white, impressions of memories suppressed, all forced into a corner of my mind that I could never breach. Perhaps that is why when I opened my after my one definite memory. An enormous lightning strike on a boat at sea! Perhaps those who believed in fate would have said that Cole MacGrath, the Lightning Man, opened his eyes to find a certain three-fingered Quarian holding a syringe above him.

Cole MacGrath was back, back in the land of the living!


	2. Chapter 1: A Wake Up Call

inFAMOUS/Mass Effect Crossover

**Disclaimer: I don't own rights to inFAMOUS or Mass Effect. They belong to Sucker Punch and BioWare respectively.**

**(A/N) I don't intend to keep it all solely Cole's perspective, although he will have the lions share, I plan to have Tali, Sheppard, and maybe a few others. Thus you won't be confused when I continue chapter one next update. Also the first 2-3 chapters will be short just to hook and possibly fill in some stuff to begin the first story arc.**

**Chapter 1: Wake Up Call**

I didn't understand, the RFI should've killed every last conduit in existence, and yet here I was; Feeling hung over and like a million volts of power were being forced through me, not that it was unpleasant, being who I was it was almost enjoyable, and yet… more than a little disconcerting.

By all rights I should be dead, no life, no brain activity, no power, nada, none, zilch. But still I was seeing the inside of my eyelids. I opened my eyes and immediately shut them.

"It is okay, I wont hurt you." A strangled voice said, sounded like it was being forced through a machine or something. "Please, open your eyes again." The voice asked me. I didn't want to, who had the right to ask anything more of me, and besides the room I had seen for that split second looked like a hospital. I didn't like hospitals. To many bad memories. I quickly stopped myself from thinking too much. I very cautiously opened my eyes. I almost wished I hadn't, its almost like I dropped into those Star Wars movies Zeke had made me watch so long ago.

"Wh-Where am I?" I stuttered looking around to see a room full of monitors and those stupid iPad things everyone was raving about before I died. But I didn't die did I? I almost smiled, usually the thought that I had won would've had me glowing with pleasure, quite literally, sparks flowing off my body. But now the thought of being captured or something similar had me struggling to get out of bed.

"Whoa, take it easy there, you don't want to have a relapse!" she exclaimed, I'm assuming it's a she. "Not after how much trouble I went through to save your life." She continued at a barely audible level. Huh, why did she care? I decided to ask her. "Why do you care if I live or die, by all rights I should be dead?"

"Damn right you should be dead, you barely made it as it is!" she exclaimed exasperated. It was strange to watch one compose themselves in the presence of another I thought to myself. She spoke again. "Human, what is your name?"

I paused, what should I answer to that, should I list my deeds with my name or assume she knew nothing and was genuinely curious. Either way I could just play dumb if she recognized me, key word is 'if'. "I am Cole MacGrath, pleased to meet you…?"

"Tali, I am Tali'Zorah, welcome aboard the SR-2 Normandy Mr. MacGrath!" she stepped away and continued, "If you will excuse me I will go inform my superior that you are awake, after all you literally just cheated death!" with that she swept out of the room which I had deduced by now to be a medical bay. I lay back on the bed. 'This was a first.' I thought to myself ' I didn't have to fight immediately on awakening!' I closed my eyes in contemplation, why was I alive? How was I alive? Where was the SR-2 Normandy? What was the SR-2 Normandy? Who is Tali?

So many questions, and yet I still just lay there, knowing that Tali would be back, and she would bring her superior. He lay there with a new life, one he knew nothing about waiting for that strange woman to come back.


	3. Chapter 2: Questions?

inFAMOUS/Mass Effect Crossover

**(A/N) Now this fanfic is at the start of ME2 and I know that Solus and Tali shouldn't be there, but seeing as this is an AU, I don't really care so now, onwards to reading.**

**Chapter 2: Questions?**

I had some questions, understandably. My life was supposed to end, but you know, I've found I'm very hard to kill. Any and all electricity regenerates me, tissue, veins, capillaries, organs, everything really. So why had Tali or whatever her name had been said I was damn near death. That made no sense.

But for now, I'll wait like a good patient for her to bring back a superior.

"Commander, our patient has woken!" I stated, I thought it best to inform him of the new development in the med-bay. He was the only colonist they had found on Freedom's Progress. Seeing as he was the only one there they had taken him in for some questions.

Commander Shepard turned and looked at her. "Well, lead me to him!" he said. It was the strangest thing, Mordin Solus couldn't heal that man Cole at all, and he had tried everything safe for use on humans to help heal him. But nothing had worked; even universal medi-gel didn't have an effect on his wounds. And they had been grievous, multiple fractures to his arms and legs, a fractured skull, even his ribs and internal organs had been busted, they had thought to help him immediately. How he was healed was completely accidental.

I had been going to talk to Mordin Solus about a way to boost my immune system, I really was going to get pissed soon, I mean, really, life in a suit, didn't really appeal to me, although I would never say that to anyone but my closest friends. I had been working with the fusion plant in the heart of the ship and had been carrying a bunch of fully charged fuel cells to the Med-bay for usage. As soon as I got within ten feet of our patient in critical, power was sucked from all the fuel cells… into… our patient? It had been strange to say the least but what happened next was downright creepy.

All his wounds began to close, I blinked several times to check reality, it was true, all his bones were visibly moving and knitting together, all the cuts, stabs and the myriad other injuries he had were all closing. It was over in less than ten seconds. Mordin was staring open mouthed at what had just occurred.

I smirked at the memory. "Well come on then, he's this way." I said, putting on a smile. I turned on my heel and quickly walked back towards the med-bay. I was a little annoyed that they had put me in charge of the patient, Shepard it was because I had healed him, however inadvertently but it did little to stop me from feeling a little annoyed at Cole, even if it was out of his hands.

I hardly noticed my surroundings when Sheppard put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me. "You're not going to show your patient?" he asked, an innocent look plastered across his face. "Sorry Shepard, lots to think about!" I said by way of explanation. "Well, lets go ask our patient some questions then!" and with that entered the med-bay.

I heard a hiss and sure enough a man walked through the door, clad in a black and red armor with N7 plastered on it. He was quickly followed by Tali. "Hello, I assume you are her superior." I stated; I would by no means make myself look stupid by forgoing common courtesy. "No need for that, I am Shepard, the commander of this ship, and you are?"

"Cut to the chase don't you, I am named Cole MacGrath." I paused here. "And I would like to know just what the hell happened and where the hell I am!" I was downright shouting by the end but I didn't care, the fact that I was dangerously low in voltage was another thing that didn't help my mood in the slightest. "All in due time Mr. MacGrath, understandably we have some questions for you as well." Here he paused "Most prominently what you remember of the collector attack on Freedom's Progress!" Freedom's Progress? What? Where was that? I've never heard of that I thought. "I've never heard of Freedom's Progress or the collectors for that matter, who or what are they?"

I was never long winded but that seemed to get the point across. "Well, I see you may have suffered trauma of some kind but we really need info of some kind." He almost pleaded with me. I almost smirked, yeah you could say I went through some trauma, if the single most powerful individual ever to live had been bent on the death of billions for the profit of thousands was anything to go by. "In any case seeing as I have no memory of what your trying to make me tell you, but I have a few questions of my own, like just who the hell are you people and why am I here."

Shepard just looked at me for a few long moments. "We are a group of specialists that are working towards finding out why the collectors are abducting colonies, you're the only survivor to date excluding a Quarian we found on Freedom's Progress. Any more than that I cannot tell you, seeing as our benefactor would probably cut connections for that."

He probably saw my blank expression and looked confused as to why this didn't ring any bells. "Okay let me rephrase that, tell me everything about this place, are we on Earth and what is a Quarian, I'm not exactly up to date on what your going on about." That seemed to do it; Shepard exchanged a glance with Tali.

"You… don't remember anything? Nothing at all?" Tali questioned me.

"Oh I remember so, so much, I may even state the date for you if it makes you feel any better."

"What date is that?" Shepard asked now to my left.

"Is that a joke, its July, 2011!" I said. Tali and Shepard exchanged glances again.

"It… isn't 2011, it is August 4th, 2185."

I almost choked when I heard that. I then went pale; I could feel it, all the blood draining from my face. "Tell me everything." I whispered.

I almost felt sorry for him, he looked so lost, I glanced at the Commander, he looked thoughtful, apparently our patient had a bad case of amnesia, or he was telling the truth. I kind of hoped he had amnesia, that sounded so bad even to me, but it was true.

I listened quietly while Shepard explained everything. From how the Prothean ruins had been uncovered on Mars, to how humanity had met the council in the citadel, to his exploits in stopping Saren and the Reaper. Hell, he even explained how the Reapers were a huge threat. Privately I could see dispair on his face but I couldn't figure why. In any case he looked as if he wanted to ask something.

True to his looks he asked completely out of the blue "Do you know anything of conduits?"

Shepard looked thoughtful "No I can't say I have, why do you ask?"

"That is a personal matter!" Cole exclaimed quickly. I raised an eyebrow at that, but being in my suit covered that, damn how I hated how weak my immune system was, then I wouldn't need this suit.

Shepard looked like he wanted to pursue that line of questioning, but dropped it, he respected everyone after all and he needed this man's cooperation.

I decided I wanted to ask something. "Could you… could you drop me off on Earth please, to be specific a place named Empire city." I saw Shepard's face change subtly. "Of course." He replied smoothly. He would probably put someone on watch around me I thought bitterly.

"EDI!"

"Yes Commander?" an almost eerily looking woman flickered to life in the corner.

"Tell Joker to set course for Earth!"

"Of course sir!"


End file.
